If You're Happy and You Know It
"If You're Happy and You Know It" is a popular repetitive children's song from the United States. It first appeared in the Barney franchise in the Barney & The Backyard Gang episode, "The Backyard Show". Lyrics ::If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) ::If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) ::If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it. ::If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) ::If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet. (Feet stomping) ::If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet. (Feet stomping) ::If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it. ::If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet. (Feet stomping) ::If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" (Hooray!) ::If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" (Hooray!) ::If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it. ::If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" (Hooray!) ::If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stomping, Hooray!) ::If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stomping, Hooray!) ::If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it. ::If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stomping, Hooray!) Children's Song Used In... Backyard Gang= #The Backyard Show |-| Barney & Friends= #Practice Makes Music (Instrumental) #A Camping We Will Go! #Oh, What A Day! #Is Everybody Happy? #Let's Eat #Aunt Rachel Is Here! #Who's Who At The Zoo? #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up On Teeth #It's a Happy Day! #That Makes Me Mad #Everybody's Got Feelings (Scene Taken from: Happy Mad Silly Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings) #Let's Make Music! (Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin') #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist #The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure (Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin') |-| Home Videos= #Imagination Island #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Great Adventure #Sing and Dance with Barney #More Barney Songs (Scene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Favorite Songs (Video Featured: More Barney Songs/Scene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #Barney's Pajama Party (Scene Taken from: Brushing Up On Teeth) #Barney's Night Light Stories (Scene Taken from: Brushing Up On Teeth/Video Featured: Barney's Pajama Party) #Barney's Island Safari (Special Featured: Imagination Island) #Barney: Sing Along Fun (Video Featured: More Barney Songs/Scene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #Barney's It's A Happy Day (Episode Featured: It's a Happy Day!) #Happy Mad Silly Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings #Movin' and Groovin' #Barney's Colorful World! #Can You Sing That Song? #Shake Your Dino Tail! (Episode Featured: My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist) #Celebrating Around The World #Barney's Top 20 Countdown (Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin') #Barney's Jungle Friends #Let's Go to the Doctor (Episode Featured: My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist) #Story Time with Barney (Episode Featured: The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure/Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin') #This Is How I Feel (Episode Featured: That Makes Me Mad) |-| Live Shows= #A Day in the Park with Barney #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Christmas Sing Along Show #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Theatre #Barney's Open House #Barney's Purple Park Tour #Barney's Zoo Tour #Barney's Colorful World! #Barney's Musical Park #Barney's Beach Party #Barney's Farmyard Sing-Along #Barney's Let's Imagine Live #Barney's Space Adventures #Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert #Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday (Stage Show) #Barney's Sprout Concert #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!﻿ #Christmas Surprise! #Sing & Dance with Barney #The Little Big Club: Christmas Carnival #Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! #Barney & Friends Favourite Hits #Barney's Birthday Surprise #Barney's Magical Christmas |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage #Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack #Barney's Great Adventure Sing Along #Las Canciones de Barney #La Gran Sorpresa de Barney #I Love to Sing with Barney (Audio Taken from: Sing and Dance with Barney) #El Castillo Musical de Barney #Corre, Brinca, Salta y Canta #Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! #El Parque Musical de Barney y Sus Amigos #Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney #Barney y su Mundo de Colores #Dino-Tunes #Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs (Audio Taken from: Let's Make Music!) #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording |-| Segment= #Barney's Music Box Trivia * The song, "Mix a Color" uses the same tune as this song. * The song, "If You're Angry and You Know It" is a slight variation of this song. * In "Oh, What A Day!", this song's lyrics include verses about being mad and sad ("If you're sad and you know it, cry a tear" and the "Stamp your feet" line is associated with anger instead). Category:Children Songs Category:1988